Sanfransinister chapter 6
by danny decade
Summary: The ultimate battle takes place. Who lives, and who dies?


Monarch was barking out orders. Screaming to his loyal subjects, to find the white lighter, and the two girls. As the confusion went on, his impatience grew stronger. The chronicle was sensing his anger, and was taking over his ability to think clearly. A white burst of lights appeared in front of the evil king. Leo orbed just a few feet away. Monarch looked surprised that he would come to him so easily.

'You lied to me Leo', Monarch said in an angry voice.

'First, you broke the promise you made to me about the elders'. 'Then you come back here to help the sisters escape'. 'Now you stand in front of me to beg for your miserable lives'.

Leo stood tall in the face of this demonic creature.

'I never intended to tell you where the elders were'. 'You think that I would put my sons in harm's way'. I knew, to stop you I had to leave'. Leo said angrily.

Monarch looked almost cocky as he replied. 'What makes you think that in a million years, you could defeat me'.

'I can't defeat you Monarch', but I know somebody who can'. Leo said confidently.

Leo turned around, as he stepped quietly away, Monarch saw all four girls walking toward him.

'What is this'? The king said taking a second look.

'Well, well, well, looks like someone has came back to life'. Monarch boasted as he looked at Prue.

The four sisters stopped , and prepared themselves for a war.

The evil king threw a fireball at them, but Piper blew it up.

'And I see you got your powers back'. Monarch said in a surprised voice.

Paige grabbed Prue's hand, That's not all we got back'.

Prue looked at her baby sister and smiled.

'Let the games begin', the demon king said, as he sent a company of fireballs at the sisters. Piper was blowing them up, while Paige orbed out of harm's way. Prue used her power to deflect the attack back on its creator. Phoebe used her agility to keep from being struck. Piper then attacked the king with her freezing power. But it had no effect on him. Prue jumped up and delivered a hard blow to his head, knocking him backwards a few steps. Phoebe followed Prue's kick, with one of her own. Monarch saw this coming, and twirled her like a tornado. Phoebe was going to hit the ground hard, but Paige orbed her sister safely on her feet. Prue astral projected herself behind her enemy, when he turned to attack her, Piper blew him up. A few seconds went by, before the king returned. He sent all four girls flying with powers from his fingertips.

'You see, you can't defeat me', Monarch said, as he regained the upper hand.

'Ok, what's next', Paige said getting up off the ground.

Phoebe replied ,'I don't know, we have no potions to vanquish him with'.

Piper was standing next to Prue, 'You got any idea's', she asked her big sister.

Prue looked back at Piper, 'Let's try a classic', she answered.

The four girls joined hands, and repeated.

'The power of three will set us free, the power of four will haunt you more'.

After repeating that a couple of times, Monarch was driven down to his knee's. He screamed in agony, then channeling the chronicle he blasted the sisters with a rainbow of fire. He then got back to his feet, and prepared to finish them off.

Paige looked up and saw a giant rock hanging from the ceiling.

'Piper, can you blow that boulder loose'? She asked.

'I'll give it a try'. she replied.

Piper focused her power on the rock, it exploded at the base and started to plunge to the ground.

Paige tried to orb the rock at the demonic ruler. Her powers could not shift its direction. Prue also used her powers, and with both sisters working together, the rock rained down on their enemy.

Monarch quickly arose throwing the boulder across the layer. The four sisters were stunned. They had never faced a villan that was so indestructible.

'Looks like were out of idea's', Phoebe said ,still in shock over the power of this demon.

Paige stepped forward, 'Its worth a shot', she said as she stuck her hands out.

Using her power to call for an object, Paige called for the chronicle. Suddenly the container that holds this unique power, appeared in her hands. Paige then called for the power of the chronicle once again.

As Monarch fought the urge to release the power that he had stolen, he used this same power to deny Paige's request.

'And now, I'll call for your powers', he stated, as he held out his hands calling for the power of four. The girls fought hard not to let Monarch strip them of their new power, just like he took the power of three.

Leo watching from the side of the layer, got an idea.

'Let him take it', don't fight it, give it to him'. Leo kept repeating.

The girls let their newly acquired power slip away, right into the hands of the evil king.

'I hope Leo knows what he's doing', Phoebe said, as she watched Monarch receive another superpower.

Monarch was glowing with an unlimited surge of power flowing through his body. The girls ran over to Leo, hopeing he would explain giving up the power of four so easily. Suddenly Monarch could not control himself. He stumbled grabbing his head, trying to shake off the ever growing feeling that he was going to explode. He tried to go after the girls, while inside his body, the two opposite unique forces tore him apart. As Monarch got closer, Prue ran at him trying to keep him from her sisters. Tackling the demon, Prue screamed for her sisters to run. The three girls started to run to take cover, but Piper turned to get Prue. Phoebe, and Paige had to grab her and make her get behind the wall of rocks, against her will.

Monarch threw Prue off of him, and arose to his feet. After taking two steps, he exploded with a thunder of violent quake's, that shook the whole underground repeatedly. Dust and debris, were everywhere, as the girls emerged from behind their protection. Leo joined the three sisters as they went to investigate the aftermath of Monarch's vanquish.

Piper was screaming for Prue, while Leo saw that their was nothing left of the demon king. Paige watched as the chronicle went back to its home safely in the sacred container. The demon army that had merged together, shimmered out one by one in the aftermath of Monarch's fate.

Piper was joined by Phoebe, as they both looked for their beloved sister. Paige, and Leo also joined in the search for Prue.

They discovered her lying on her stomach, not moving. Leo quickly rolled her over to heal her from her wounds. After a few seconds, Leo looked at Piper, with shamefull sadness in his eye's.

'I can't, I just can't', he repeated.

Piper was weeping as she through herself on her sister. Phoebe , and Paige embraced one another. All three girls were crying, expressing the grief that once again fate had delivered.

Leo shouted for the avatar Christo, his voice echoed throughout the underground layer. Suddenly the avatar appeared to Leo's relief.

'You have to help her', Leo said in a panic.

'I'm sorry Leo, I can't. Christo replied, 'Prue was brought back to stop this evil demon.' 'She and her sisters were able to do just that'. 'The aftermath of this battle is something even the avatar's cannot control'. 'If we were to interfere again to save her, life and death would have no meaning'. 'Destiny always makes things right'. '

Christo turned to the three girls, 'I'm sorry for your loss, and I know it doesn't mean much now, but none the less, congradulations on your victory today'.

Just as fast as he appeared, Christo vanished into thin air

.Piper stood up angrily.

'Congradulations'? 'We just sacrificed our sister, and he wants to congradulate us'?

Leo tried to calm Piper down, but he knew that with all that had happened, over the past days, she deserved to vent her frustrations out.

Leo held Piper in his arms, as she cried once again over the loss of Prue. Phoebe, and Paige joined Leo, and Piper, as the four of them wept. The layer had been filled with the sounds of a great battle moments ago. Now the only sound was a deep sadness, and the pain of a life lost.

When Piper finally let go of him, Leo told Paige to take her sisters back to the Manor. Leo then grabbed the chronicle to take it back to its original hiding place.

'I'll meet you back at the house, as soon as I take care of this thing', Leo told them as he orbed out of the underworld.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe, kneeled down around Prue's body.

'Let's go home', Paige said as all four girls vanished into a bright ray of white lights.


End file.
